The importance of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis in controlling glucocorticoid excursions is evident from the fact that disruption of homeostasis in the HPA axis by either excess or deficient secretion or action results in Cushing's syndrome or Addison's disease, respectively (Miller and Chrousos (2001) Endocrinology and Metabolism, eds. Felig and Frohman (McGraw-Hill, New York), 4th Ed.: 387-524). Patients with Cushing's syndrome (a rare disease characterized by systemic glucocorticoid excess originating from the adrenal or pituitary tumors) or receiving glucocorticoid therapy develop reversible visceral fat obesity. Interestingly, the phenotype of Cushing's syndrome patients closely resembles that of Reaven's metabolic syndrome (also known as Syndrome X or insulin resistance syndrome) the symptoms of which include visceral obesity, glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, hypertension, type 2 diabetes and hyperlipidemia (Reaven (1993) Ann. Rev. Med. 44: 121-131). However, the role of glucocorticoids in prevalent forms of human obesity has remained obscure because circulating glucocorticoid concentrations are not elevated in the majority of metabolic syndrome patients. In fact, glucocorticoid action on target tissue depends not only on circulating levels but also on intracellular concentration, locally enhanced action of glucocorticoids in adipose tissue and skeletal muscle has been demonstrated in metabolic syndrome. Evidence has accumulated that enzyme activity of 11βHSD1, which regenerates active glucocorticoids from inactive forms and plays a central role in regulating intracellular glucocorticoid concentration, is commonly elevated in fat depots from obese individuals. This suggests a role for local glucocorticoid reactivation in obesity and metabolic syndrome.
Given the ability of 11βHSD1 to regenerate cortisol from inert circulating cortisone, considerable attention has been given to its role in the amplification of glucocorticoid function. 11βHSD1 is expressed in many key GR-rich tissues, including tissues of considerable metabolic importance such as liver, adipose, and skeletal muscle, and, as such, has been postulated to aid in the tissue-specific potentiation of glucocorticoid-mediated antagonism of insulin function. Considering a) the phenotypic similarity between glucocorticoid excess (Cushing's syndrome) and the metabolic syndrome with normal circulating glucocorticoids in the latter, as well as b) the ability of 11βHSD1 to generate active cortisol from inactive cortisone in a tissue-specific manner, it has been suggested that central obesity and the associated metabolic complications in syndrome X result from increased activity of 11βHSD1 within adipose tissue, resulting in ‘Cushing's disease of the omentum’ (Bujalska et al. (1997) Lancet 349: 1210-1213). Indeed, 11βHSD1 has been shown to be upregulated in adipose tissue of obese rodents and humans (Livingstone et al. (2000) Endocrinology 131: 560-563; Rask et al. (2001) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 86: 1418-1421; Lindsay et al. (2003) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 88: 2738-2744; Wake et al. (2003) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 88: 3983-3988).
Additional support for this notion has come from studies in mouse transgenic models. Adipose-specific overexpression of 11βHSD1 under the control of the aP2 promoter in mouse produces a phenotype remarkably reminiscent of human metabolic syndrome (Masuzaki et al. (2001) Science 294: 2166-2170; Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90). Importantly, this phenotype occurs without an increase in total circulating corticosterone, but rather is driven by a local production of corticosterone within the adipose depots. The increased activity of 11βHSD1 in these mice (2-3 fold) is very similar to that observed in human obesity (Rask et al. (2001) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 86: 1418-1421). This suggests that local 11βHSD1-mediated conversion of inert glucocorticoid to active glucocorticoid can have profound influences whole body insulin sensitivity.
Based on this data, it would be predicted that the loss of 11βHSD1 would lead to an increase in insulin sensitivity and glucose tolerance due to a tissue-specific deficiency in active glucocorticoid levels. This is, in fact, the case as shown in studies with 11βHSD1-deficient mice produced by homologous recombination (Kotelevstev et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94: 14924-14929; Morton et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276: 41293-41300; Morton et al. (2004) Diabetes 53: 931-938). These mice are completely devoid of 11-keto reductase activity, confirming that 11βHSD1 encodes the only activity capable of generating active corticosterone from inert 11-dehydrocorticosterone. 11βHSD1-deficient mice are resistant to diet- and stress-induced hyperglycemia, exhibit attenuated induction of hepatic gluconeogenic enzymes (PEPCK, G6P), show increased insulin sensitivity within adipose, and have an improved lipid profile (decreased triglycerides and increased cardio-protective HDL). Additionally, these animals show resistance to high fat diet-induced obesity. Taken together, these transgenic mouse studies confirm a role for local reactivation of glucocorticoids in controlling hepatic and peripheral insulin sensitivity, and suggest that inhibition of 11βHSD1 activity may prove beneficial in treating a number of glucocorticoid-related disorders, including obesity, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, and hyperlipidemia.
Data in support of this hypothesis has been published. Recently, it was reported that 11βHSD1 plays a role in the pathogenesis of central obesity and the appearance of the metabolic syndrome in humans. Increased expression of the 11βHSD1 gene is associated with metabolic abnormalities in obese women and that increased expression of this gene is suspected to contribute to the increased local conversion of cortisone to cortisol in adipose tissue of obese individuals (Engeli, et al., (2004) Obes. Res. 12: 9-17).
A new class of 11βHSD1 inhibitors, the arylsulfonamidothiazoles, was shown to improve hepatic insulin sensitivity and reduce blood glucose levels in hyperglycemic strains of mice (Barf et al. (2002) J. Med. Chem. 45: 3813-3815; Alberts et al. Endocrinology (2003) 144: 4755-4762). Furthermore, it was recently reported that selective inhibitors of 11βHSD1 can ameliorate severe hyperglycemia in genetically diabetic obese mice. Thus, 11βHSD1 is a promising pharmaceutical target for the treatment of the Metabolic Syndrome (Masuzaki, et al., (2003) Curr. Drug Targets Immune Endocr. Metabol. Disord. 3: 255-62).
A. Obesity and Metabolic Syndrome
As described above, multiple lines of evidence suggest that inhibition of 11βHSD1 activity can be effective in combating obesity and/or aspects of the metabolic syndrome cluster, including glucose intolerance, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hypertension, and/or hyperlipidemia. Glucocorticoids are known antagonists of insulin action, and reductions in local glucocorticoid levels by inhibition of intracellular cortisone to cortisol conversion should increase hepatic and/or peripheral insulin sensitivity and potentially reduce visceral adiposity. As described above, 11βHSD1 knockout mice are resistant to hyperglycemia, exhibit attenuated induction of key hepatic gluconeogenic enzymes, show markedly increased insulin sensitivity within adipose, and have an improved lipid profile. Additionally, these animals show resistance to high fat diet-induced obesity (Kotelevstev et al. (1997) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 94: 14924-14929; Morton et al. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276: 41293-41300; Morton et al. (2004) Diabetes 53: 931-938). Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 is predicted to have multiple beneficial effects in the liver, adipose, and/or skeletal muscle, particularly related to alleviation of component(s) of the metabolic syndrome and/or obesity.
B. Pancreatic Function
Glucocorticoids are known to inhibit the glucose-stimulated secretion of insulin from pancreatic beta-cells (Billaudel and Sutter (1979) Horm. Metab. Res. 11: 555-560). In both Cushing's syndrome and diabetic Zucker fa/fa rats, glucose-stimulated insulin secretion is markedly reduced (Ogawa et al. (1992) J. Clin. Invest. 90: 497-504). 11βHSD1 mRNA and activity has been reported in the pancreatic islet cells of ob/ob mice and inhibition of this activity with carbenoxolone, an 11βHSD1 inhibitor, improves glucose-stimulated insulin release (Davani et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275: 34841-34844). Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 is predicted to have beneficial effects on the pancreas, including the enhancement of glucose-stimulated insulin release.
C. Cognition and Dementia
Mild cognitive impairment is a common feature of aging that may be ultimately related to the progression of dementia. In both aged animals and humans, inter-individual differences in general cognitive function have been linked to variability in the long-term exposure to glucocorticoids (Lupien et al. (1998) Nat. Neurosci. 1: 69-73). Further, dysregulation of the HPA axis resulting in chronic exposure to glucocorticoid excess in certain brain subregions has been proposed to contribute to the decline of cognitive function (McEwen and Sapolsky (1995) Curr. Opin. Neurobiol. 5: 205-216). 11βHSD1 is abundant in the brain, and is expressed in multiple subregions including the hippocampus, frontal cortex, and cerebellum (Sandeep et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. Early Edition: 1-6). Treatment of primary hippocampal cells with the 11βHSD1 inhibitor carbenoxolone protects the cells from glucocorticoid-mediated exacerbation of excitatory amino acid neurotoxicity (Rajan et al. (1996) J. Neurosci. 16: 65-70). Additionally, 11βHSD1-deficient mice are protected from glucocorticoid-associated hippocampal dysfunction that is associated with aging (Yau et al. (2001) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 98: 4716-4721). In two randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled crossover studies, administration of carbenoxolone improved verbal fluency and verbal memory (Sandeep et al. (2004) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. Early Edition: 1-6). Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 is predicted to reduce exposure to glucocorticoids in the brain and protect against deleterious glucocorticoid effects on neuronal function, including cognitive impairment, dementia, and/or depression.
D. Intra-Ocular Pressure
Glucocorticoids can be used topically and systemically for a wide range of conditions in clinical ophthalmology. One particular complication with these treatment regimens is corticosteroid-induced glaucoma. This pathology is characterized by a significant increase in intra-ocular pressure (IOP). In its most advanced and untreated form, IOP can lead to partial visual field loss and eventually blindness. IOP is produced by the relationship between aqueous humour production and drainage. Aqueous humour production occurs in the non-pigmented epithelial cells (NPE) and its drainage is through the cells of the trabecular meshwork. 11βHSD1 has been localized to NPE cells (Stokes et al. (2000) Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 41: 1629-1683; Rauz et al. (2001) Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 42: 2037-2042) and its function is likely relevant to the amplification of glucocorticoid activity within these cells. This notion has been confirmed by the observation that free cortisol concentration greatly exceeds that of cortisone in the aqueous humour (14:1 ratio). The functional significance of 11βHSD1 in the eye has been evaluated using the inhibitor carbenoxolone in healthy volunteers (Rauz et al. (2001) Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 42: 2037-2042). After seven days of carbenoxolone treatment, IOP was reduced by 18%. Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 in the eye is predicted to reduce local glucocorticoid concentrations and IOP, producing beneficial effects in the management of glaucoma and other visual disorders.
E. Hypertension
Adipocyte-derived hypertensive substances such as leptin and angiotensinogen have been proposed to be involved in the pathogenesis of obesity-related hypertension (Matsuzawa et al. (1999) Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 892: 146-154; Wajchenberg (2000) Endocr. Rev. 21: 697-738). Leptin, which is secreted in excess in aP2-11βHSD1 transgenic mice (Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90), can activate various sympathetic nervous system pathways, including those that regulate blood pressure (Matsuzawa et al. (1999) Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 892: 146-154). Additionally, the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) has been shown to be a major determinant of blood pressure (Walker et al. (1979) Hypertension 1: 287-291). Angiotensinogen, which is produced in liver and adipose tissue, is the key substrate for renin and drives RAS activation. Plasma angiotensinogen levels are markedly elevated in aP2-11βHSD1 transgenic mice, as are angiotensin II and aldosterone (Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90). These forces likely drive the elevated blood pressure observed in aP2-11βHSD1 transgenic mice. Treatment of these mice with low doses of an angiotensin II receptor antagonist abolishes this hypertension (Masuzaki et al. (2003) J. Clinical Invest. 112: 83-90). This data illustrates the importance of local glucocorticoid reactivation in adipose tissue and liver, and suggests that hypertension may be caused or exacerbated by 11βHSD1 activity. Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 and reduction in adipose and/or hepatic glucocorticoid levels is predicted to have beneficial effects on hypertension and hypertension-related cardiovascular disorders.
F. Bone Disease
Glucocorticoids can have adverse effects on skeletal tissues. Continued exposure to even moderate glucocorticoid doses can result in osteoporosis (Cannalis (1996) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 81: 3441-3447) and increased risk for fractures. Experiments in vitro confirm the deleterious effects of glucocorticoids on both bone-resorbing cells (also known as osteoclasts) and bone forming cells (osteoblasts). 11βHSD1 has been shown to be present in cultures of human primary osteoblasts as well as cells from adult bone, likely a mixture of osteoclasts and osteoblasts (Cooper et al. (2000) Bone 27: 375-381), and the 11βHSD1 inhibitor carbenoxolone has been shown to attenuate the negative effects of glucocorticoids on bone nodule formation (Bellows et al. (1998) Bone 23: 119-125). Thus, inhibition of 11βHSD1 is predicted to decrease the local glucocorticoid concentration within osteoblasts and osteoclasts, producing beneficial effects in various forms of bone disease, including osteoporosis.
Small molecule inhibitors of 11βHSD1 are currently being developed to treat or prevent 11βHSD1-related diseases such as those described above. For example, certain amide-based inhibitors are reported in WO 2004/089470, WO 2004/089896, WO 2004/056745, and WO 2004/065351. Additional small molecule inhibitors of 11βHSD1 are reported in US 2005/0282858, US 2006/0009471, US 2005/0288338, US 2006/0009491, US 2006/0004049, US 2005/0288317, US 2005/0288329, US 2006/0122197, US 2006/0116382, and US 2006/0122210. 11) INCY0035 (US 2007/0066584)
Antagonists of 11βHSD1 have been evaluated in human clinical trials (Kurukulasuriya, et al., (2003) Curr. Med. Chem. 10: 123-53).
In light of the experimental data indicating a role for 11βHSD1 in glucocorticoid-related disorders, metabolic syndrome, hypertension, obesity, insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hyperlipidemia, type 2 diabetes, androgen excess (hirsutism, menstrual irregularity, hyperandrogenism) and polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS), therapeutic agents aimed at augmentation or suppression of these metabolic pathways, by modulating glucocorticoid signal transduction at the level of 11βHSD1 are desirable.
As evidenced herein, there is a continuing need for new and improved drugs that target 11βHSD1. The compounds, compositions and methods described herein help meet this and other needs.